


When I compliment you, I compliment myself

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a hard time studying given Harry is sitting right there, looking all sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I compliment you, I compliment myself

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this ficlet is from the quote: _“When I compliment you, I compliment myself, because I am who I associate with.”_ ― Jarod Kintz, _This Book is Not FOR SALE_
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco watched Harry sitting in a chair not too far away. His eyes fixed on his book, and he just looked so damn concentrated. What was he reading anyway? Draco wanted to know. His eyes roamed up and down Harry's body. His legs, his strong thighs, and those bloody sexy forearms. Who knew forearms could be sexy?

  
When Harry looked up from the book, Draco quickly diverted his gaze.

He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Harry chuckling.

Annoyed at himself, Draco shut his own book and marched over to him. When Harry looked up in confusion, Draco grabbed his book, too. He threw it away, grasped Harry's arm, dragging him to the bedroom.

"We live alone," Harry said right before they'd reached the door.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, bemused.

Harry held him by his waist and gently pushed him against the wall. "You can take me anywhere you want, Draco."

Draco huffed out a breath and pressed against Harry. They moved together until having clothes on was just not tolerable.

"You make it so difficult for me to study for my Healer exam," Draco said, unzipping Harry's trousers. He licked his lips when he realised just how hard Harry was.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's neck to pull their mouths closer. He smiled against Draco's lips before he kissed him. "I'll accept _that_ as a compliment."

Shirts on the floor and trousers wrapped around their ankles, Draco took both of their erections in his hand and started. Harry's breath was hot and uneven and as his eyes were closed--Draco seized the chance to really _look_ at him. They'd been dating for a few months, and living together only for a few weeks; it was still all very unreal to him.

He couldn't believe that Harry wanted him so much. _Still_. He was sure that after their fifth date, he would have been done, moved on, but he'd done the opposite. After the tenth date, Harry had told Draco that he loved him and that they could just live together and be past all the bullshit.

"You're thinking too hard again," Harry said and kissed Draco's neck, then his ear, before finding his mouth again. He slid his tongue into Draco's mouth as Draco sped up his strokes. They were so close. _He_ was so close. So close to admitting that he loved Harry, too.

"Fuck your mouth," Draco whispered hotly, barely able to get the words out, as Harry moved away from his lips and to that spot on Draco's neck that they both loved so much.

"You want that?" Harry said. "You want my mouth on you?"

"Yes..." Draco said, releasing his grasp on their cocks and straightening up.

"Tell me what you were thinking about when I'm sucking you," Harry said and he fell to his knees taking Draco in his mouth and placing his hands on Draco's hips, neglecting his own erection.

"Just about the first time I fucked you," Draco said and Harry moaned. His tongue swirled around, licking and sucking, and Draco knew that he was going to lose it soon.

"How tight you were. How I was your first. No one fucked you before me..." Draco tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he spent himself in Harry's mouth. When Harry released him, Draco looked down to see that Harry had come too, without a hand to himself.

It was still all so bloody unreal to him.

"You like that no one else fucked me before you?" Harry asked softly, kissing Draco's cheek, and then his mouth. Draco nodded. He tried to remember where he'd left his wand and wondered if he could _Accio_ it for a cleansing spell.

Harry mumbled a spell immediately after that cleaned them up. "What if I told you that no one else will ever fuck me but you?" he asked.

"I—" Draco hesitated for a moment. "I'd like that."

"You'd like that?" Whether Harry sounded amused or annoyed, Draco couldn't tell.

"I'd love that, actually," Draco said, pushing off the wall and fetching his shirt off the floor.

"Hmm. It's a start." Harry all but whispered the words to himself and got dressed. "I'm going to make some coffee." He turned and left for the kitchen, leaving Draco in the hallway, with his shirt on and trousers still tangled around his ankles.

Draco finished dressing and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I...I love you. You know that, don't you?" he asked. Sure, he'd never said the words but that didn't have to mean that Harry didn't know how he felt. They lived together, for Merlin's sake, and made love almost every night and sometimes two or three times a day.

"Technically, I know it," Harry said, filling the kettle with water and placing it over the stove. "It'd be nice to hear it, too." He visibly cringed at his own words, as if he'd said too much and feared Draco's reaction.

"Well, you didn't say it today," Draco protested. _Honestly, Malfoy. What is wrong with you?_ Draco could practically hear Weasley's voice in his head. Every time there'd been a confusion between them, Draco had relied on Weasley, of all people, to get him out of it.

Harry looked at him like he had two heads. There was a very long silence. A very long silence. Then, "I love you," he said, and added, "Draco," a moment later.

Draco nodded determinedly and straightened his shirt. "Fair enough. It's rather good because I'm in love with _you_ , Harry." He tried to remain stoic but a smile edged on and then he gave in with a grin; like a fool that he was.

Saying the words hadn't been as terrible as he'd imagined. Actually, it had been rather liberating to finally get them out.

Harry nearly dropped the coffee cup he was holding and put it on the counter. He ran a hand through his hair and looked like he'd just been stunned.

When Draco looked at him confused, Harry said, "I...erm...I wasn't expecting that."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that reaction. Hadn't they just talked about Draco saying the words? Maybe he didn't think Draco would actually say them.

"You leave me fucking speechless, Malfoy," Harry said, reaching out for Draco and pulled him close.

"Well, I'll accept _that_ as a compliment," Draco replied and rested his head against Harry's chest.


End file.
